DC: 2011-08-21 - Date Night
It took a lot of time and a bit of snooping around Cassie's room at the Titan Tower to determine -what- might work, but Superboy at last settled on adopting a combination of Cody's suggestion and some of his own ideas of what he thought Cassie might like. And so, he leaves a note for Cassie, asking her to wear her best clothes, and bring a jacket, and to meet him at her room at a certain time that night. And ... that would be all he would say, as he was missing the rest of the day. The note strikes Cassie as odd. The request to dress up is not the strange part but rather the suggestion that she brings a jacket, the girl not exactly one who has to worry about one normally as she is pretty impervious to the elements. But seeing as how he did so, she gets her old denim one which surprisingly fits, it paired off with a light blouse, a denim mini and sandals... that's as good as she has at the Tower. Once she's dressed she makes sure she's presentable before waiting, the time for the two to meet up growing steadily closer. The longest period of Conner Kent's life passed, time ticking along ever so slowly. And at nearly the exact appointed time, there came a knocking at Cassie's door. And when the door opened, there stood Kon, dressed in a black suit that seemed just a tad too large for him, with rolled up pant cuffs, a tightened belt, a white button-up shirt that did little to hide his physique, and an ill-fitted tie that looked as if he'd given up and just managing a regular knot. Over his body was a slightly over-sized dinner jacket, lapels slightly disheveled from the flight he'd taken. In his hands were a medium box, wrapped up in gold with a red-gold ribbon, and a bouquet of pink roses, which appeared to be just a bit worse for the wear, petals apparently starting to fall about him on the floor. "Uh... good evening, Cassie," Conner says nervously. "Want to go out to dinner?" Inwardly he winced, and prayed to all the gods that Tim would not wander by at this moment to see him so... whipped. "... Kon?" Of course it is Kon but she still can't believe her eyes, the sight of him dressed up as he is, to be truthful, touching. It doesn't matter if it doesn't fit him. He looks very handsome and the effort he put into it makes Cassie forget all about being mad at him. "Come here." She reaches out and proceeds to straighten his tie, managing to get it in a fairly presentable half-Windsor knot. "I'm sorry," she adds once she has that fixed. "I didn't mean to get all... angry at you yesterday." Arms spread apart to give Cassie easier access to his tie, clutching the wrapped box and the roses, Kon tries to offer an aw-shucks grin, which ends up looking like a twitch of his cheek because of how nervous as he was. "I didn't think anything of it," he says. Which is a big fat lie... he knows it, he knows Cassie knows it, and yet he's trying to brush it off anyway. Because if it didn't... well, then, why is he immediately trying to offer her the box and the roses as soon as he's said that? "Roses, huh?" The box is taken and so are the flowers, each getting her to smile a bit more as she takes them in, those then set on the bed, the box opened and peered into curiously before she returns to stand by him. "Alright, mister man. Spill the beans, hmmm? Why the jacket and all the dressing up?" She leans up, not that she has to much as she isn't that much shorter than he is, and kisses his cheek. The unwrapped package yields a masterpiece box of San Francisco's own Ghiradelli chocolates, from their original store, complete with truffles, caramels, and cream-filled chocolates of many kind, freshly made rather than pre-packaged, judging from the scent of them. And when Cassie turns back to him and kisses his cheek, just a bit of confidence returns to his voice as he grins. "Uh... before I tell you, I got to tell you, you look pretty," he says, regarding the denim mini and the sandals. "But I was going to take you out to dinner... at the Top of the Mark Lounge. I got reservations in half an hour." "The... Mark?" Cassie looks at herself and then meeps, looking through her closet. Surely she has something... something... oh, look, a dress! "Out!" She pushes him out after the mad russling through the closet, the girl using her super speed to get changed. She even puts some makeup on and makes sure she's looking absolutely perfect. She even swaps out her denim jacket for a light white sweater to go with the black dress she put on. Now more presentable, she opens the door again. "Should have warned me," she chides her date lightly. Out the door Kon goes, looking bewildered. He did say something nice, didn't he? Or was it just that he'd -never- actually taken Cassie anywhere better than the pizza parlor? And this is exactly what he would point out, that he -did- say to dress up... ... well, if Cassie hadn't stepped out with the black dress and the white sweater, looking perfectly stunning in it. "Uh..." he stammers. "... Um. So we're... yeah." It hadn't occurred to him to think about transportation like this, as he had thought they'd just take a cab, but they were short on time now. "Uh, we'd better hurry," he says. "We'll have to fly to get there on time and..." He tilts his head, considering Cassie, before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a bright red handkerchief, and then moving to tie it onto her head. Wind hair, right? He's being so thoughtful and it makes her wonder just what is going on, not used to this from Kon who seems more adept at managing to push her buttons than being romantic. "Did you watch Breakfast At Tiffany's or something similar, lately?" Because that can be the only reason he's thinking about her hair... or something. Okay. She is just... thrown off of her game and she doesn't know what the hell she's trying to assume or say! When he says they have to hurry she nods and starts to fly off, Kon's hand held. He'll be dragged along if he doesn't get with the game! "Uh... yeah," Kon says, deciding not to mention -anything- about snooping around in Cassie's room for ideas or rummaging on her lists. Better that go unmentioned than that he gets in trouble for it. The flight was rather quick, given how quickly they were racing to make it to the reservations on time. Once there, they were met by a somewhat snotty man at the front, who politely informed them that they were not to be allowed to drink, and would their parents be escorting them? Sighing, Kon showed him a credit card, and informed them they were just there for the meal only, no wine, as he'd cleared up earlier with the reservation. Shortly enough, they were seated up in the lounge overlooking the view of the Golden Gate bridge, the Fisherman's Wharf, and other landmarks, with candlelight on the table dancing its flames for illumination. "So," begin Kon, before trailing off, unsure how to proceed. The setting and view are beautiful, definitely delving into the realm of 'breath-taking', something that Cassie can't help but to try to take in all at once, leaving her a bit overwhelmed by the time she realizes that is impossible. Looking across the table instead, she looks at Kon, her face aglow and not just because of the candlelight that illuminates her features. "This is so wonderful, Kon. But why all this for me?" Unable to keep her enjoyed smile from her lips, he should have no problem telling just how touched his girlfriend truly is. The Boy of Steel looks abashed, as well he should; a perceived issue that needed solving that couldn't be dealt with by punching. And the girl that had now stabbed through his veneer across him. "I... well, after the other day..." He makes a hand wave of helplessness at finding the words. "It's just that I realized we haven't really been anywhere that, you know, didn't have delivery. So I thought you'd like to, well... go somewhere." He can't help but watch Cassie nervously, praying that -some- hither fore hidden-superpower, like, say, super-empathy, could explain this without having to find words. She doesn't catch on at first, not realizing why Kon has arranged all of this and given her flowers and chocolates, but then it's like a light bulb flickers on over her head at the same time a look of understanding forms. "Is this because of the thing about Kori?" Expression softening, she offers Superboy her hand for him to hold, the romantic gesture all the more so because of all of it. "Thank you, Kon. This is... it's more than I could ever have dreamed for." A hand that could crush steel takes a hold of Cassie's, thumb caressing the back of her hand as if it were softest velvet. "Uh. Yeah, I mean... and other things. We've never really gone out anywhere like..." He glances out at the view, and then waves his free hand towards it. "Well, here. And I thought, at least, for once, we could do something for... you. Us." He stumbles on that last word uncertainly, eyes going back towards his girlfriend's, before taking a deep breath, focusing. "Look, I'm going to be an idiot sometimes. But that's me, okay? It's nothing to do with you. It's me. So if we can deal with me being an idiot, then everything's okay, right?" "I'm sorry I got all bent out of shape," Cassie says while warmly giving Kon's hand a squeeze. "I'm just... you know. She's... pretty. And stacked. And..." And pretty much all the things she can't think of herself as being, it appears. Shrugging a shoulder, she blushes a bit before laughing sheepishly, sounding as embarrassed as she is. "Anyhow, we're fine. And you're not an idiot. You're... perfect." She leans into the table, looking like she might be about to lean over to offer a kiss but they're suddenly joined by the waiter who asks for their drink orders. Blushing, she adds quickly, "And we're fine. No worries." "Couple waters," Conner replies with a grin, waiting until the waiter departs, before leaning over conspiratorially, gripping her hand just a bit tighter. "Cassie, you're pretty much everything she is. Just with... uh, more clothes." He offers a crooked half-grin. "And... uh... I think you're perfect the way you are too." Oh! So he's going to lean closer is he? Well, Mister Superboy, find yourself kissed! She bridges the span of space between them, her lips pressing to his in a kiss that's kept chaste because they're in the public eye, but is fond and warm regardless of how brief it is. "I adore you." She can't quite say the l-word yet but he should tell he's loved anyhow. "This night's going to be perfect." Sitting back more fully against her seat, she lets her hand slide away from his, it now allowed to settle in her lap while taking to watching him. "I do like you in that suit, by the way." Finding himself kissed like that, Superboy blinks, before a grin crosses his face, any sense of unease gone, as he settles back, feeling as though things might indeed be fine. For now. Placing his fingers on the lapels of his jacket, he grins. "Thanks. I borrowed it. Pa says I should get one of my own soon, if I'm going to keep doing this." The waiter comes by, and Conner looks up sheepishly. "Uh... sunset dinner for two, no alcohol," he says quickly. Not the slightest clue whatever is on the menu, it just looked good on the internet. Cassie looks at the waiter and smiles while adding sheepishly, "Could we get a pitcher's worth of Shirley Temples instead, please?" Sure, it isn't the fancy wine they offer to go along with everything but it's fancy enough and gives a feel of being a bit more adult even if it is just 7-Up and grenadine... sue her, she's still a little kid in some regards, this being one of them. Done with that, now, she looks at her date. "We can get you a suit soon. Perhaps we can go shopping at some point, just us." Oh... wow. So many choices, most of which Cassie are not familiar with as her tastes are mostly simple in nature. "Let's go with the endive and the Chateaubriand for us both, please." Now she can only hope that this will be something they both enjoy. At least there is only one choice for dessert. Thank Zeus for that! Letting out a sigh of relief as the waiter departs, and trying to -not- think about the price tag he saw on the menu, Kon coughs. "Anyway, uh... a suit. Yeah. Don't know if I'm gonna be able to buy one anytime soon, though," he admits sheepishly. "Going to be paying Pa off for a long time for this." At least a few months. Ah! Light dawns on Marblehead, as the saying goes, realization hitting like dawn hits as the sun rises over the horizon come morning. "Please tell Pa thank you for me," she says, wanting to show her appreciation to Mr. Kent as much as she does hers to her date. "I... wow, Kon. I can't begin to tell you how much I... thank you!" Finding herself growing misty-eyed, she looks out towards the windows, trying very hard to keep her composure. There will be ample time to get all sappy after dinner. "Uh... anytime, Cassie," Kon grins, leaning back with his hands behind his head, before realizing exactly where he was and trying to get his hands back down to a proper decorum. Hmmm. Well, maybe eating out at some place fancier than pizza might not be a bad thing, if it made her -this-... well, emotional. Not that it is a bad thing. Cassie is definitely emotional but it's the good kind. A happy kind of emotional. "You really know how to make a girl feel like a princess," she says once recovered although there is a slight quiver to her voice, that getting her to blush when she hears it. "Have I told you that I love you lately?" She settles her hand back onto the table, offering the suddenly-fidgety clone it to hold. Taking her hand, Conner grins abashedly, trying to dismiss all that... emotion with a quip... but his voice trails off as he is confronted with the L-word. And then he takes a deep breath. "... no, but I... I love you too." And then he squeezes her hand, and covering it with his other hand. And... dang it, did her eyes have to be so -liquid blue-? He was going to drown if he didn't watch out. She had always wondered if they'd ever get to this place in their relationship, the spot where they could tell each other that and Cassie finds herself at the point where she looks like she just might cry. Thankfully their first course and their drinks come, that distracting her from yet another emotional bout. "Thank you," she says to the server, putting her napkin on her lap now that the food is starting to be served. Oh, yes, liquid eyes. She -was- going to start crying, and Conner devoutly hoped that wasn't going to happen. Anything that could do so, he would welcome -right-... And then the food arrived, and Conner decided this proved the existence of a merciful Being. Looking down at his food, he starts eating, before glancing up, noticing Cassie's manners. And then he sits straighter up, grabs the napkin, and does his best to... look more dignified, waiting for her to settle down before he goes for the small talk, asking about her mom and school. Managing to get through dinner without embarrassing himself over which forks to use (thank goodness Ma Kent mentioned something about forks from outside in... or was it inside-outwards?), and sharing some of his dessert at Cassie's wistful gaze (he could have sworn she practically -inhaled- that dessert), Conner was quite pleased with himself. Not even the sticker-shock of staring at the receipt and thinking about how much chores he was going to have to do for Pa could overcome just watching his girl just -shimmer- with happiness. And outside, Conner took his girlfriend's arms, moving to a quiet spot where they could be unnoticed, and pulled out his handkerchief again. This time, however, he leans forward and whispers, "Do you trust me?", eyes gleaming with a hint of promised mischief... or perhaps poorly concealed anticipation. Dinner was unbelievable, one of those experiences Cassie knows she'll never forget although the food paled in comparison when compared to the company she was in. Once everything is settled she allows Conner to lead her on, stopping when he does, watching him curiously. At first she assumes he's going to cover her hair like before but then he asks his question, that catching her off guard. "Of course I do," she whispers, her voice caught in a slight tremble. Conner's eyes lights then, as he ties the handkerchief about her eyes, moving to block her vision. He hesitates, checking to see if she couldn't see anything, before leaning close, and giving her a soft, lingering kiss. And then strong arms lifts her up, lifting her up to be carried bridal-style. Another kiss on her cheek, and a whispered "Hold on," and then Conner is off flying, taking a slow deliberate flight to allow the cool night breeze to play about their bodies. Cassie curls her arms around Conner's neck, brushing her cheek over his while he carries her... wherever is the next destination in mind. Not being able to see where they're going has Cassie a bit discombobulated but she trusts Kon with everything in her. It seems like forever, floating in the air in Conner's arms, before the Boy of Steel lands atop wherever he was planning. When at last the blindfold is removed, the view of the ocean, with stars gleaming up above and over the waves, greets Cassie's eyes. The moon hangs low over the horizon, and the view... well, if Cassie were to look down, she'd discovered they were on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, and done discretely enough that they were out of sight. There's a slight chilly breeze drifting in from the west, and Conner looks anxiously at Cassie's face for her reaction. Cassie has been barely able to contain herself while they were at the restaurant but now that they're alone her emotions get the better of her and she lets the tears of happiness fall finally. "This..." Cassie starts to say something but finds herself too over-come and she merely hugs herself to him. Maybe this will be enough to convey her feelings to her boyfriend. Superboy wraps his arms around Cassie, resting his cheek against hers and just... cuddling. It lasts for a minute, before he pulls back, and motions for her to sit down. "Just wait a minute," he says, as he brings two fingers to his mouth, and whistles. A minute later, Krypto arrives, carrying a beat-up picnic basket that appears to have been the target of much mishaps. Wagging his tail, he aligns on top of the tower, bringing up the basket to Conner. "No, no, Krypto, to her!" Conner says, motioning to Cassie and sighing. "Krypto?" Now this is totally unexpected and she sighs, smiling with the tears still falling. "Come here, boy." She holds out her hands, waiting for the pup to bring it to her, it then settled onto the top of the tower so she can open it. The fact that Kon is willing to go this far for her is just... wow. That sums it up nicely, in Cassie's opinion. "Thank you." Crossing his fingers, Conner wills Krypto to just -hand- it to her, not to play 'keep away' the way he had when being trained. Fortunately, at least, Krypto seems to understand that, as he approaches, bearing the basket, and then dips down and drops it in front of her. Conner takes a sharp breath, listening for the sound of breaking glass, before letting out a relieved noise, as Cassie opens it to reveal a pair of wine glasses, a bottle of sparkling apple cider, and a simple little piece of paper. It reads, simply, "Love, Conner," in a quick hasty drawl. Nothing more, nothing less. "Kon..." The note is lifted and read before it's placed back in the basket and the bottle of sparkly cider is opened. A glass is poured and offered to him before she pours one for herself. "To us," she toasts, lifting her drink up to sip from it, her face aglow in the pale light Mental note: reward Krypto for his good behavior tonight. Conner smiles proudly, well-pleased at the reaction from Cassie, as he takes a seat, taking the glass and lifting it. "To us," he says, dark gaze never leaving her suspiciously liquid eyes as he lifts the glass and sips from it as well. And then Krypto sits on his haunches, watching the two people drink, and wuffs? What was he going to do now? Leaving the basket alone, he shuffles over to Cassie's lap, lies down, and rests his head on her lap. "Hey, Krypto..." Conner begins, about to order him to go home. "Let him stay, Kon," Cassie implores while smiling at him while petting the dog's ears, rubbing one and then the other between thumb and forefinger. "He's behaving so well tonight and he deserves to be a part of this too, don't you think?" Cassie won't argue with Kon if he'd rather the dog go home but maybe he'll agree to let Krypto stay for awhile. Conner hesitates, before woman and dog gives him the same imploring look. With a sigh, Conner nods. "Fine," he says, knowing when he's been beaten. He sidles closer to Cassie, moving to skritch Krypto, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist with the other. "But if he starts sniffing his butt, he's gone." And Cassie can't help but to groan slightly at that, the mention of butt sniffing not exactly the most romantic thing for him to have said. Thankfully Kon has his arm around her which makes her forget that little gaff and soon she's forgetting it was even said by the time she's leaning in against him. "Thank you for tonight." For once, Krypto seems perfectly content to behave, and Conner relaxes a bit after studying his dog carefully. "Uh... no problem," Conner says with a soft smile, running fingers through Cassie's hair, before kissing the top of her head fondly. Might have set him back months of chores, but it was -so- worth it, he muses, as he shifts his gaze to the ocean waves crashing against the San Francisco shoreline.